Koltyr VR
Koltyr was a VR Training area, where players of all factions could use all weapons and equipment for free. As in the VR Training Facility, players could not earn Certification Points on Koltyr. Kolytr is the smallest "continent" on Auraxis, with one of each major facility - an Amp Station, a Bio Lab, and a Tech Plant - and three outposts, as well as a warpgate for each faction. Unlike other continents, there is no way to dominate the continent and lock it for a faction. Players could reach Koltyr by accessing any Warp Gate terminal and clicking "Warp" under Koltyr. Mechanics Koltyr functions significantly differently from standard continents, such as Indar. The following rules apply. * ALL experience gain is disabled whilst on Koltyr. * VR Loadouts are enabled, allowing players to use any and all equipment and implants at max rank, free of charge. * Vehicles and consumables do not require nanites to spawn or resupply. * Liberators and Galaxies are disabled. * ANTs, Harassers and MBTs are disabled. * Friendly Fire is disabled. Koltyr has a lower population count than other continents, only able to hold a total of 99 players (33 of each faction). If this limit is reached, a new instance of Kolytr will be created for the spilled-over players. Only two instances of Koltyr can exist at any given time on a server. History * September 23, 2015 Hotfix ** Koltyr has been enabled and will allow new players to begin in this zone. This zone will only be available when the server population is sufficient to support it. * January 28, 2016 Hotfix **Accounts with experienced characters will no longer be able to create new characters to access Koltyr * December 15, 2016 Update ** Fixed geo near Koltyr Tech Plant outpost. * February 8, 2018 Update ** The continent of Koltyr has been re-purposed as a VR training area where players of all factions can join in and test weapons and equipment on one another in a casual environment that doesn’t record statistics. Players can reach Koltyr VR from the world map screen, or through a Warp Gate Terminal. ** Some additional information about this zone… *** VR loadouts are used, meaning all weapons and equipment are at max level, unlocked, and do not need to be purchased for use. *** Up to 33 players on each of the three factions (99 total players) can make use of this continent. *** Up to two instances of Koltyr can exist at any time currently. *** Flash, Sunderer, and Lightning are the only available ground vehicles. *** Experience gain is disabled. *** Friendly fire is disabled. * June 12, 2018 Update ** ESF and Valkyrie have been re-enabled for use in Koltyr VR ** Koltyr will no longer inherit the skybox of the area the player zoned in from. Media File:Welcome_to_Koltyr_-_Training_Continent_PlanetSide_2_Official_Video| Trivia * Prior to the February 8, 2018 Update, Koltyr was not a VR continent. Instead, it was a beginner's continent available exclusively to a player's first soldiers below battle rank 15, becoming permanently unavailable past once a character reached that battle rank. Category:Continent Category:Koltyr